1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser recorder suitable for use, for example, as a computer output microfilm producing apparatus (hereinafter abbreviated to "COM apparatus") which records image information on a dry silver halide photographic film by using a laser beam emitted from a laser, and then develops the image information by a heat development process.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Improvement of the performance and enhancement of the functions of reproducing apparatus for reproducing the output of information processing equipment including computers have become a significant subject of research and development with the progressive development of high-performance information processing equipment. Among those reproducing apparatus, reproducing apparatus employing a laser light source, such as laser printers and the like, are the most prospective reproducing apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,053 discloses a basic method and construction of a plotter using a laser as a light source. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. SHO 59-116748 discloses a heat-developing device wherein a laser beam is radiated to a heat development film. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 57-193170 discloses a laser recorder where the auxiliary scanning is operated by a stepping motor. However, the conventional reproducing apparatus have not been satisfactory in size and performance. With COM apparatus also, the furtherance of reduction in size, particularly in thickness, simplification of operation and improvement of the performance have become necessary with the development of high performance information processing equipment.